


Day 21: Putting Trust in Dreams

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Heavily Belated Kinktober 2020 Day 21) Shura fears he doesn't deserve Corrin's trust. She is determined to show him otherwise.
Relationships: Asyura | Shura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Kudos: 10





	Day 21: Putting Trust in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I actually spent like 5 days agonising over a threesome fic with Corrin/Xander/Ryoma and it didn't go anywhere. I may still write it by the end of this series but I'm not sure. So instead I've brought out one of the ones I was saving for later. I was originally going to do a different thing with this but I changed my mind.   
> Shura's one of my favourite underappreciated/underutilized characters, right up there with Priam. Hot older man on redemption arc? Yes, please. Plus the fact that he's recruitable in every route is a nice bonus.  
> Hopefully I'll get to 31 by the end of November, lol. I got sick which kinda stumped me for days.

"Corrin, are you sure you should trust me?"

Blindfold over her eyes, Corrin nodded, a cheerful smile on her face. Alone in her room with Shura, she felt as safe as she could possibly be. Shura may have had a dubious past, and they may have met under strange circumstances, but she believed in him all the same. Some called her naïve, but Corrin merely saw it as the right thing to do, to offer trust and kindness to any who might possibly be an ally. And Shura had proven himself a very competent ally. Corrin trusted him completely.

It seemed, however, that he did not trust himself. He'd asked if she'd mind wearing a blindfold to try something with him, and she'd willingly accepted. They'd confessed their love to each other, but never seemed to be able to make any more progress beyond kissing - he always seemed to hold back. Like this time. He'd started undressing her, tying her hands behind her back, but his hands hesitated on her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Shura?"

"It...doesn't feel right." He stopped, sitting down on the bed next to her. He did not untie her yet, instead keeping a slight distance. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his eyes on her all the same. "You're so sweet and lovely. And you're a princess. I shouldn't even be allowed to touch you. I want to, but...wanting to act on dreams with you is one thing, fantasies is something else."

"But I want you to, Shura," she said quietly in response, giving a tiny sigh. She couldn't help but feel a little frustrated at the situation, but she wasn't mad at him. She loved him a lot, she just wanted him to relax a little more around her. He said he loved her too. If only he felt comfortable showing it. She gave a small hum, coming up with an idea. "Shura, do you trust me?"

"...yes. I do." He paused a bit at first, but she'd take that as an answer.

"Then would you untie me?" He acquiesced, moving to untie her hands and remove her blindfold, meeting her warm red eyes with his steely ones. 

"Sorry, I didn't thi-" he started, before she deftly wrapped the blindfold around his eyes instead. "Huh? What are you..." She cut him off once again, this time by planting a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. She restrained herself from giving more passion - she intended to ease him in to things - instead focusing on giving him warmth and affection.

"Relax, Shura. I want to make you feel good. And I want you to know you can trust me, and that I trust you. Is this okay?" He swallowed, nodding slowly. It seemed that while he didn't want to push too far, he would be willing to let her take the lead. Corrin straddled him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him slowly and deliberately. She didn't want to hold back for too long, though, and after a few moments eased her tongue in to his mouth. He couldn't help but give a moan of appreciation, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close to him while she kissed him.

She eventually pulled away, leaving him with his mouth agape and tongue lolling out. Corrin shuddered a little at the sight, feeling quite aroused seeing Shura begin to come undone. "Do you trust me?" she asked again, to which he nodded. She ducked her head, kissing along his neck, his collarbones, his chest. Little pecks all over his upper body, surprising him with sweet and loving kisses. He moved to remove the blindfold but she stopped him, grabbing his hands in her own. She wanted to heighten his pleasure, letting him focus on the feeling rather than worrying about what he was doing to her. She wanted him to stop being caught up in status and enjoy being with her, the way she enjoyed being with him. 

Eventually, Corrin slid off his legs and dropped to her knees before him, trailing her kisses further down his stomach. "Shura," she asked once more. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he almost hissed, her lips moving tantalizingly closer to his cock. His brain seemed to urge him to tell her to stop, that it wasn't right for someone of her status to suck the cock of a lowlife like him, but this was Corrin he was talking about - he wanted her so, so badly, and with her taking the lead, he couldn't resist any longer. "Please, Corrin..."

That was all she needed, and she deftly undid his loose trousers, revealing his fully erect cock. She smiled to herself - it seemed she was having the desired effect. She couldn't resist any longer either, gleefully wrapping her lips around his length and sliding it in to her mouth. It was an odd taste, but she didn't dislike it, she thought. She had to adjust a little to get it at the right angle, the tip brushing against her mouth and throat in a way that made her gag. Decidedly unsexy, but she would not be deterred.

"Corrin, you don't have to do this," he muttered, weakly, sensing her struggles, but she reached up to press a finger to his lips. 

"I'm not, um, experienced. But I want to do this. Is that okay?"

"Gods, yes," he groaned, awkwardly patting around until his hands touched her head, stroking her hair. She started slower this time, planting kisses all along his length and licking the shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip. Then slowly, deliberately, she took him in to her mouth, gradually beginning to move up and down further and further, taking more of him in as she went. His hands instinctively guided her head, encouraging her to move at the pace he wanted, and she was more than happy to oblige. He wanted to see her so badly, but somehow he knew she was right - he'd probably feel too anxious looking at her to really enjoy himself. He still knew it was her, obviously, but without seeing her he was able to focus on the heightened sensations of pleasure she gave him. 

He was tense, but he closed his eyes under the blindfold and began to relax. She moved faster and faster, her mouth making wet sucking sounds that sounded strangely erotic to Shura. Perhaps it was simply not being able to see, everything else became stronger. Perhaps it was that, or perhaps it was the fact that he'd been holding himself back for so long, but he came quickly and unceremoniously, barely able to warn her before he did. She gagged slightly at the taste of his thick release, awkwardly swallowing most of it before coughing. 

His hands shaking, Shura removed his blindfold to see Corrin, red faced, kneeling naked between his legs, mouth hanging open with traces of cum on her lips. He shivered - it felt somehow wrong to see her like this, but it felt so good. He reached over to pull her up, pulling them both back on to the bed in an embrace. 

"Was it...was it okay, Shura?" she asked, a little nervous. He responded by kissing her on the forehead, affectionately.

"More than okay. Corrin...I guess I haven't been a very good lover. You've never cared about my past or about the whole princess thing, huh." She shook her head, grinning. 

"Of course not. I love you, Shura, just as you are. I hope you can feel more comfortable with the idea of..." she reddened. "Fucking me."

"Well, then, Corrin..." he looked a little sheepish for a second, before giving a wicked grin. "Do you trust me?"


End file.
